Rising of the Dead
by ZERO BANDICOOT
Summary: crash goes to tokyo so he can have some fun in japan,and meets a new friend named sonic,but a zombie outbreak occurs,the duo forced to save some highschool students and the nurse,they begin to know each other well,will they survive the outbreak?,will a new love consume the group?,find out and see,note:all characters belongs to their respective owners,crashxrei,sonicxseako.
1. day zero,part one

DAY ZERO

it was a nice and beautiful morning in tokyo,japan,while the kids where playing with each other and people where walking in the streets and socalizing with each other,in the park there was a tall man with brown spiky hair and an impressive muscular figure wearing black jeans and an orange jacket and a black tank top underneath it and black orange stripped sneakers,he was sitting on the soft green grass,it was crash bandicoot who'a age is 30 years old.  
crash:man,now this is life mate!.

crash said with relief in his voice and hopes that nothing bad happens,its his first time to come in japan,after about good 30 minutes in the park,he sat up and walks out the park so he can explore the country and have fun.

crash:now where should i go first?.

crash was thinking about where he should go first,he spotted someone walking past him and she was a girl in her mid 20s.

crash:hey excuse me mate where's the arcade?

the girl:oh its right next to the supermarket sir.

she said to him kindly and points where the arcade is,crash smiles and thanked her.

crash:thanks you pretty young lady,have a nice day.

she blushes a little at his remark and she said.

the girl:you are welcome mister,goodbye.

crash walks towards the arcade and when he enters his jaw dropped from amazement.

there was video game consoles almost everywhere and the screens were huge.

suddenly,the manager of the arcade showed up on front of crash giving him a kind smile and and with a tag on his shirt written "hamato yamamoto"and he looked he was in his mid 50s.

hamato:welcome to the arcade my friend!,here in our unique place you can find anything you want to play,go to the cashier so you can buy the coins to play a game,and remember,if you win a round in the game,you can play again for free!,but if you lose,then your turn is over,ok go and enjoy yourself!.

crash grinned and thanked the old man.

crash:thank you sir!,i'll see you later.

crash went to buy some coins so he can play "street fighter x tekken" on the arcade,crash then inserted two coins and starts the game,crash choose kazuya and ryu as he cleared the stages one by one,because of that,this caused to the other gamers stare at crash in aw and crowded around him to watch him play professional.

boy1:who is this guy?.

boy2:i don't know but he rock!.

girl:he didn't even lose.  
crash finished and looks behind him only to see a group of teenager cheering for him.

boy3:dude that was awesome!,how did you learn to play like that?.

girl2:yeah whats your name cutie?.

crash smiles and answers them.

crash:the name is crash bandicoot,and speaking of how did i learn well gaming was in ,my DNA when i was your age.

?:i challenge you in a game friend!.

crash turned around to see a young man with dark blue neck length spiky hair and he wears a blue shirt with black tribal flames on it and wears dark blue jeans and black boots with green eyes.

crash:ok witch game you want us to play kid,and whats your name?.

the guy smirks and it was a cocky one.

sonic:the name's sonic,and w'll be playing TEKKEN 7 with 8 rounds.

crash gave off a smirk of his own and accepts the challenge.

crash:ok kid i accept your challenge.

crash and sonic headed to the PS4 console and played the game the teenagers crowded around them to watch the match.

crash:ok i select shaheen.

sonic:and i choose jin kazama.

soon the match begins and continues afterwards..

after 6 rounds of playing,both of them still has one round left,the crowd were cheering sonic and some were cheering crash.

the game ends with double K.O and the two of them were shocked.

sonic:how's that possible?.

crash:well its a good match with you sonic,i really enjoyed it.

crash offers his hand to sonic,and sonic gladly shook it as the two became friends quickly,the two walked out from the arcade.

sonic:so crash are you from here?.

crash shakes his head and said.

crash:no mate,i am from australia,i came from wumpa island,and its the first time to come in japan.

sonic rises an eyebrow in confusion and then continues.

sonic:wumpa island?,i've never heard of it.

crash:well mate,wumpa island is a paradise, and by that i mean its a really relaxing place to cool your nerves down and all of your worries vanish away.

sonic:wow,it sound like a pretty place,so do you have any family member?.

crash:well i have my young sister coco she is 18 years old,and my big brother crunch he is 34 years old,and my adoptive father aku aku.

sonic:where are your parents?.

crash's face turned into sadness as he spoke.

crash:actually,my parents left me and my siblings alone for no reason at all when we were at very young age,trust me it really hurts mate.

crash shed a single tear,sonic saw this and felt sorry for him so he puts his hand on crash's shoulder.

sonic:what possible reason to do something like that,i mean how dare them?,they supposed to be care for your family.

before crash can answer him,they heard screams coming from the park nearby,both of them rushed to the direction where the screams are coming closer,when they reached,they saw something that shocked them both greatly.

here,people are eating each other,some of them were eaten alive and some were shouting for help,the strange creatures looked pale,slight ripped clothes with blood stains,and red eyes.

crash:please don't tell me what i'am thinking.

sonic:oh no,it can't be,these are zombies!.

soon the zombies saw them and begin to move towards them,and it was a bad sign.

crash then looked behind and realized that more coming.

crash:sonic lets get the hell out of here, NOW!.

sonic nodded as he and crash take a run for it and fights their way to a safe place.

then,a zombie tries to bite sonic but sonic gave the zombie a roundhounse kick in the face killing it,then more zombies appeared behind but crash saved in the neck of time by spining with his fists making the zombies fall to the ground.

sonic sighted in relief.

sonic:thanks man.

crash:no proplem pal now lets get moving and find some weapons.

crash and sonic found a sport shop as they enter it,crash found a long metal baseball bat and sonic gets a katana.  
crash grabs the bat and admire it while sonic puts the katana back to its hostler on his back.

sonic smirks and said.

sonic:now these can come in handy.

crash:hey do you know how to use this sword?.

sonic:yes i can,my father and i trained together on the sword fighting so no worries.

crash grinned.

crash:are you ready to wack some undead?.

sonic readied his katana before smirking devilishly.

sonic:hell yeah!.

the both of them got out from the store and found many zombies ahead of them as they growled,sonic with great speed(not the speed of sound)sliced 6 zombies in half while crash was bashing their heads off with his metal bat causing blood to splash everywhere and the duo's clothes were blood stained a little,all of sudden,a big muscular zombie grabbed crash from behind to bite his neck off,just before he could kill him,crash grabbed its face and throws it to the ground,the zombie got up and growled once more,crash punched the zombie twice and then a swing from his metal bat before pushing him to sonic,sonic jumps and kicks the zombie three times before cutting his head off.

crash wiped the sweet off his forehead.

crash:whoa! that was amazing sonic.

sonic:what a finisher move crash.

the two pumped fists,then it starts to dark.

sonic:hey come on lets go the high school of there,i hear that there is a group of high school are trapped in the school,we must help them!.  
crash nods his head and starts to run to school...

greeting friends,here iam back,sorry for being late,anyway,this is the first time that i wrote a zombie so i hope you enjoy it,no flames ok sonic is a guest character in the story while crash is voiced by T.J Rottolo,if there is any mistake in my writing just PM me and for the record sonic and crash are humans,ok guys see you around!.


	2. DAY ZERO PT 2

**so here's an another chapter!,hope you can enjoy this one,please no flames ok?,alright R &R everyone!**

 **DAY ZERO PT 2**

Its now 8 PM,and both men knew that in the dark things will become very dangerous outside,the duo reached the highschool entrance,sonic tries to open the school's cage but it didn't open.

sonic:damn it its locked!.

crash:hold on i got this.

crash steps back,then he charges at full speed with his shoulder,crash's plan did work because the gate is open.

crash and sonic looked at the school and saw that young students are either getting killed or eaten alive,screams of horror and fear filled the air.

sonic:i can't believe what is happening.

crash:poor kids,they are still young to die.

then a crowd of zombies turned their attention to the pair and growled as they began to run towards them!

crash & sonic:SHIT!.

crash:ok stay calm,we need to get to the classrooms so we can find any survivors so we can get out of here!.

sonic: ok i got it!.

crash and sonic sprinted and fighting their way to the main entrance of the school,crash dodges a zombie and punched the second one while sonic cuts the zombies in half,then a zombie appeared from behind but he dodged it stabs it in the neck causing blood to shed,after clearing their way,they finally reached their destination,the two entered and finds a pink haired girl and she was wearing glasses and she is cornered by a zombie who is trying to kill her,alongside her was a chubby boy with brown hair who was holding a nail gun?.

the boy:dang it,iam out of ammo!.

the boy screamed in panic as the girl was starting to cry.

crash grabs his bat and runs to the zombie and give it a powerful swing to the head,killing it.

crash:GET OFF HER!.

crash then looks down and knelt in front the pinkette,she looks up to her savior and smiles at him,crash returns it.

crash:are you alright kid?.

the girl:yeah thanks for saving me mister.

crash rubs his head sheepishly and answered.

crash:don't mention it,so whats's your name?.

saya:my name's saya takagi,yours?.

crash:iam crash bandicoot.

sonic:sonic hedgehog the name.

hirano:my name is hirano kohta,and i have no idea what is happening.

sonic:so do you know where are your friends?.

saya then adjusted her glasses before speaking.

saya:i don't know,last time i saw takashi was with rei and hisashi in the classroom,so me and the fat dork had to escape after the zombies suddenly attacked the school.

sonic:oh my god that's horrible.

crash:wait,i hear footsteps coming our way.

they turned around to see two teenegers,one is a guy with dark brown hair and he has a golf club, and the second is a girl with orange waist length hair wielding a sharpened broomstick and wearing the school uniform, and they were happy to see their friends are still alive.

rei:takagi,hirano,thank god you're still alive!.

takashi then noticed crash and sonic.

takashi:hey hirano,who are these guys?.

hirano:well takagi was screaming because she was about to get killed,but out of nowhere,crash kills the zombie and saves her.

takashi and rei introduced them self to crash and sonic before they heard grunts and screaming coming from the medic room.

rei:it must be miss shizuka is in trouble,lets save her.

the others nodded in agreement and followed her,sonic kicks the door open as they find a blonde nurse with gigantic chest wearing a white blouse and a light brown skirt,and the other is a young girl with long violet hair and wearing a school uniform just like rei's,she was killing zombies with a wooden sword and she was a pro with it.

suddenly,a zombie attempts to grab shizuka,but crash breaks its head with his favorite bat,and takashi hits two zombies in the head while rei stabs a zombie with her broom stick in the heart,surprisingly,the zombie was still alive,she couldn't get the stick off of it,crash hurried to her before telling her.

crash:get it off of it and hit it in the head before it kills you!.

rei did what she told and killed the zombie,then more bursts from the windows but sonic runs at them with a battle cry before slashing them all until they are dead.

the room is now clear from zombies,as everyone (again) introduced each other.

sonic:so saya,what is the cause of the outbreak?.

saya: clearly its a deadly virus called the T-Virus,and it can turn humans and animals into the undead version of the respective race,as i saw something about them,i learned that they eat or turn anything alive when they see a person,many people died from the virus thousands of years ago.

saya finished a sigh of depression,but seako puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

seako:don't worry saya,everything is going to be okay.

crash:she's right kid,we'll get out of here.

soon,shizuka was running to crash and hugs him while burying his face into her gigantic breasts.

shizuka:aww,thank you for saving kind sir!.

crash,however,was having a hard time on breathing and getting out of her surprisingly strong hold.

crash:MMPH!,guys help me!.

but unfortunately for him,the sight was already hilarious,sonic burst out laughing hard,and after 3 seconds,the others joined him,poor crash.

finally,takashi wipes off his tears from laughing and goes to pull crash out of miss shizuka's hug.

finally she releases him and a red faced crash was blushing heavily and gasping for air,rei felt a little jealousy rush over her.

seako:alright let's go to the schoo'ls parking lot,there is a bus there so it's a great chance to escape.

the group agreed and then follows her to get out from the school,as they reached,they saw a lot of zombies around the school's court near the parking.

crash then had an idea.

crash:hey guys,iam gonna distract the zombies while you guys stay in that spot,sonic,you're the fastest one in our group,i need you to go the bus and drive it here so you can pick us up,got it?

rei:crash,please be careful.

rei told him with worry in her voice,but crash gave her a smile.

crash:don't worry about me rei, i can handle my self,alright i'll go distract them,sonic when i say"now!" run for it,got it?.

sonic nodded in understanding.

crash walks infront the zombies and shouts at them to gain their attention by hitting his bat at the metal box near him.

crash:HEY YOU BLOODY FUCK FACES!,HERE'S YOUR LAUNCH!.

all the zombies began to move towards them as he readied himself for the incoming wave of the undead.

crash:SONIC,NOW!.

sonic runs with an incredible speed which amazed the others,but the most amazed is seako.

sonic:hell yeah!,now the bus is very close.

sonic opens the door of the drivers seat and turns on the bus,sonic then drove to the others as he shouted them to get in,everyone except crash gets in the bus.

hirano:wait where's crash?.

saya smacked hirano in the head.

saya:he is still holding off the zombies you idiot!.

rei:we've got to help him.

but soon they all saw crash jumping on the zombies one by one until he landed on the bus' roof,they were shocked by his agility and concentrating.

crash:sonic ram them over!,i'll be hanging tight,don't worry about me.

sonic:these are not humans!,these are living corpses eating anything alive!,FUCK YOU ALL!.

sonic hits the gas and goes with full speed,ramming and smashing any zombie on the way,soon,they successfully got out from the school as sonic drove to the road to find someplace to stay in.

crash tells takashi to open one of the windows so he can jump inside and takashi nodded as crash gets in.

rei:so crash and sonic,how old are you two?,and where did you come from crash?.

crash sits on one of the passenger seat and grins.

crash:well,iam 30 years old,and for your question iam from australia.

sonic:and iam 19 years old,and i'am from tokyo also.

hirano looked at crash and sonic with stars in his eyes,the two noticed him as crash grins and sonic smirks.

rei thoughts"well despite his age ,crash is very muscular and hot".

rei blushed as crash looked at her.

crash:are you alright there shilia?.

rei:yea.. yes iam fine.

crash:ok then,because your face was red like a tomato.

shizuka then had an idea.

shizuka:hey everyone,i know a place where we can stay,and it's not far away,and its's my friend rika's panthhouse!,so can we go to there?.

everyone nodded.

sonic:ok sounds good miss shizuka,ok guys lets go to the safehouse,but right now it's late and let's get some shut eye,but i will keep in watch if anything happens,ok?.

all:yes!.

sonic:alright,good night everyone.

seako:good night sonic.

everyone drifted to sleep as sonic keeps on watch.

sonic:this is gonna be a long night.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
